


And I'm Like, She's a Damn Good Kisser

by orphan_account



Category: Cher Lloyd - Fandom, Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, F/M/M, I guess., M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- porny drabble without plot, really. Ed and Cher and Harry have a lot of threesomes. Title from Rizzle Kicks' "Miss Cigarette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Like, She's a Damn Good Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ed Sheeran. I wish I did. Also, nope, I don't own Cher Lloyd or Harry Styles. Or the Rizzle Kicks song I used in the title.

The master bedroom is a mess; Cher's worn copies of Teen Vogue and Seventeen and one of those stupid tabloids that makes up totally false rumors, the magazines she reads religiously, are spread across the floor. Her leather high-waisted skirt and emerald knitted sweater are in a pile at the foot of the bed. Ed's vibrator is on the floor on top of a magazine and his guitar is leaned against the dresser. It's just a perfect mess. 

Their girlfriend, they use the term loosely, Cher, is tied to the bed with long red hair ribbons, completely nude, legs spread, raven hair fanned out on the bed. 

Harry unbuttons his sinfully tight pants and it's then that Cher realizes his even-tighter white v-neck shirt is gone too. "Hey, Cher-Bear, want me to eat your gorgeous little pussy?" 

Cher moans a yes, dirty talk turns her on, and Harry dives on the bed between Cher's legs, holding her slender thighs so she can't move, his ass, Ed's favorite, in the air. Ed leans against the bed, elbows rested on the edge, and licks repeatedly around Harry's tight hole while Harry eats Cher's cunt, curling his tongue against her clit. 

Never Cher nor Harry are silent. As Cher climaxes, she thrashes on the bed and then screams "oh, Jesus, fuck, Haz, you eat me so good." Harry is squirming and mumbling, "Ed. Ed. I want you inside me. Fuck me Ed." 

Ed obliges, bending the pretty curly-haired boy over the bed and smearing lube all over Harry's ass and Ed's own latex-covered cock. He slides into Harry, slowly, and then pounds hard into him repeatedly. His hands are on Harry's hips, and Harry's holding onto the navy blue sheets. 

"God, Ed, you're so fucking good at destroying my asshole," he whines as he climaxes, his cum shooting on the bedsheets, shuddering and tensing up. "I want to watch Cher ride you." 

Ed unties Cher from the bedposts quickly and takes her spot on the bed, hands on her hips, lowering her onto his hard dick after he rolls a fresh condom on, and she immediately takes over, bouncing up and down. 

"Haz, I wanna suck your dick," Ed murmurs, hands still on Cher's hips to steady her. Harry comes up to Ed, dick still hard. He licks around the tip and then takes as much of him as he can into his mouth.

"You like to watch Cher-Bear, like a voyeur. But you like to be in the action too. You like to get your tight little pussy pounded like Ed is doing now. And I know you like it when I talk like this, you little slut, your nipples are hard and I really want to see my mouth on them but you have to be good, Cher-Bear." Harry says, urging Cher to her climax, and Cher falls apart, whining.

Ed is next to cum after he pulls out of Cher and she blows him, licking a stripe up his cock and licking over the slit until he climaxes too. 

Ed deepthroats Harry after his climax, down on his knees in just his boxers. Harry finally climaxes all over Ed's chest and licks his nipples clean when he's relaxed again. 

"I'm tired now," Cher complained. "Fucking you two take it out of me, honestly." 

"It takes fucking for you? It only takes a kiss for me. You're a damn good kisser, Cher-Bear."


End file.
